


Den of Iniquity

by LassieLowrider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allknowing Harry because that deserves it's own tag, Den of Iniquity, Druguse, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Lovepotion, M/M, Other, Random - Freeform, Secrets, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows all within Hogwarts walls, for Harry is the King in this Den of Iniquity, even though not all may be aware. Gryffindor is a pack, and Harry is the leader of the Pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den of Iniquity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this. Bits of the idea, but most of the credit for that goes to Kamerreon, MIA as she is. I wrote it, so... well.

They say that Ravenclaws are the smart ones, the ones that think that if it isn't in a book, it doesn't exist, it never happened. That Slytherin is the cunning ones, the ones that don't know the meaning of loyalty. That Hufflepuff is the loyal, hardworking ones, the ones that wouldn't be able to lie if their life depended on it. They say that Gryffindor is the brave, foolhardy ones… the ones that rush into situations without thinking.

What would they say, if they knew that Cho Chang, a well-known, recently graduated Ravenclaw, is as dumb as a doornail? That Draco Malfoy, the "epitome of Slytherin", has not an ounce of cunning in his body, but is loyal to a fault, even if the cause is dead? That Zacharias Smith is a disloyal, lying Hufflepuff? That Ron Weasley, one of the most well-known Gryffindors of this generation, is one of the most strategically minded people in Hogwarts?

Harry Potter is a typical Gryffindor. Brave, foolhardy… unthinking. Or so they say. Yet, the hat wanted to place him in Slytherin. Not one person, except, of course, his closest friend, would believe him if he told you his true nature.

Harry Potter is, in simplistic terms, the King of Hogwarts. Anything that happens within its walls, he knows about, within hours. He knows more than the Gossip Queens, Lavender, Parvati, Lisa and Mandy, put together. Gryffindor is the Lion's Den, Harry is the leader of the Pride. Anything Gryffindor knows, Harry knows.

He knows that Professor Aurora Sinistra is in love with Rolanda Hooch. He also knows that before 1973, Hooch's name was 'Roland'.

Mark Evans, third year Hufflepuff, is addicted to weed. His brother, fifth year Ravenclaw, is constantly high on heroine.

He's very much aware of the fact that Ginny Weasley is feeding Romilda Vane love potions - aimed at Seamus Finnegan. Ginny Weasley, however, is not aware that it doesn't work on someone that has found her soul mate. Romilda has - Ginny. He's looking forward to the reactions when she tells her.

Lavender Brown isn't actually a virgin, no matter what she may say. But then again, she's married, isn't she? To a muggle, of all things…

Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas are together - Seamus is screwing Anthony Goldstein behind Deans back.

Su Li likes to spread rumours without even a grain of truth, to destroy her opponents.

Susan Bones is in love with Hannah Abbot, but dares not tell her - Hannah is homophobic, or so she thinks. She does it to hide her ever-growing attraction to Susan.

Hermione Granger still thinks that Ron Weasley will be hers - she conveniently ignores that he feeds Neville chocolate as often as possible.

Tracey Davis, betrothed to Cormac McLaggen, is sleeping with Daphne - her Maid of Honour to-be. Daphne, in turn, is in love with Cormac.

Colin Creevey is aiming for a job in photography- preferably nude.

For years, Gryffindors have been thought of as brave, foolish, pretty much dumb students. And yet, it is they who know the most. Hogwarts is a Den of Iniquity, Gryffindor worst of all… Hogwarts has secrets abound, and the Gryffindors are keeping the biggest one of them all… The last fifty years, the three top students in all years, have all been from Gryffindor. Gryffindors pride themselves for being cunning enough to not let it on, loyal enough to keep the secret, smart enough to never tell.

Possessiveness may not be a Gryffindor trait, but it is a Potter trait… And is Harry not both?

Harry is their king, and as he sits upon a throne so vague, that none but Gryffindors know that a throne it is, and gazes upon a kingdom vast, that streak is awakened. No one touches what is his.

Possessiveness is not a trait that runs in the Zabini family… Therefore, Blaise, though cunning he may be, does not recognize the spark in Harry Potters eyes when Pansy Parkinson kiss his cheek. He does not notice, when Potters eyes darken when Blaise's lips close around a piece of chocolate. Does not hear the growl that rips from his chest when he steals a bite from Theodore Nott's plate.

The Gryffindors do. They smile, they cheer, for seemingly no reason. The reason is not obvious to anyone but themselves - their king have found someone worthy of his affection.

Blaise Zabini most certainly notices when Harry Potter one day pulls him close to a hard chest, tilts Blaise's chin up and kisses the living daylights out of him.

When Harry asks "Be mine?", all Blaise can do, is say yes. Because no one opposes the King, whether they know he is or not.


End file.
